


nye

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: it's a happy new year, last year was so stupid





	nye

hello! happy new year's eve, or maybe happy new year by the time you're reading this.

i have created 203 works on this website this year. it has been a long year!

i have been through a lot, but i am a better person now than i was. 

the trauma did not make me kind. all it did was hurt. i made myself kind.

i made a lot of mistakes this year! i know mistakes are natural and human, but i made a lot of them. here's to better decisions in 2021!

i'm trying to stay clean this year. a year is a long time. i don't trust myself that much, but i can try.

i think that this year i would like to do what's good for me. i finally believe i deserve it.

i hope you have a good new year, reader! i hope other people treat you how you treat them. you deserve the love you put out into the world.


End file.
